<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] A Perfect Morning by rainsoakedhello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841040">[ART] A Perfect Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/pseuds/rainsoakedhello'>rainsoakedhello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, all the domestic fluff, domestic drarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/pseuds/rainsoakedhello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>A Perfect Morning </strong>- <em>recipe by Draco Malfoy-Potter:</em></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>- 2 cups steaming tea<br/>- 1 Harry Potter, cuddled close<br/>- 1 handful softly whispered words<br/>- A pinch of excited kisses from Miss Frida<br/>- A dash of quiet snores from Sir Lexington Many-Toes<br/><br/>Mix together and enjoy the sunrise.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] A Perfect Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>